


Il nemico dei Tennisti

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Approfittando del tempo libero, Atobe e Tezuka avevano intenzione di disputare una partita amichevole a casa del primo ma per colpa del maltempo non possono parlo.La storia partecipa al “Writober” ideato da https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 1
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Il nemico dei Tennisti

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Il nemico dei Tennisti  
> Fandom: prince of tennis  
> Pairing: Imperial Pair  
> Prompt: Sogno  
> Challenge: Writober  
> Genere: Romantico, Sportivo, OOC
> 
> La storia partecipa al “Writober” ideato da https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/  
> Il font del titolo https://www.dafont.com/it/The-nest.font?text=Il+nemico+dei+tennisti

Se c’era qualcosa che poteva benissimo essere considerato un nemico per i tennisti, senza dubbio era il maltempo e Tezuka in quell’istante si era trovato nel mezzo di una vera tormenta.  
I fulmini cadevano giù dal dei boati boati talmente violenti che rimbombavano facendo vibrare con forza il terreno e i vetri della villa in cui era ospitato.  
Solo un pazzo avrebbe giocato in quelle circostante e, per quanto lui si fosse più volte trovato a giocare con forti piogge, non avrebbe rischiato la vita sapendo di poter essere colpito da una saetta rischiando di perdere la vita.  
E pensare che aveva atteso quel giorno da settimane: perché era scoppiata quella tempesta proprio il giorno in cui era stato invitato alla villa di Atobe per disputare una partita amichevole?  
Con tutti gli impegni che avevano lui e Atobe, sia come presidenti del consiglio studentesco delle rispettive scuole, sia come i capitani di due forti club di tennis, non era per nulla facile trovare un buco: doveva venire a diluviare proprio l’unico giorno in cui erano entrambi liberi?  
A quanto pareva sembrava esattamente così e aveva il sentore che quella tempesta non sarebbe finita di lì a poco.  
«Doveva venire a diluviare proprio oggi?» disse Atobe seccato, evidentemente anche lui ci era rimasto male di non poter giocare assieme, «Quanto tempo abbiamo atteso?»  
«Non mi sembra il caso di farne una tragedia: è solo una partita! » Non voleva far capire ad Atobe quanto in realtà ci fosse rimasto male anche lui, ma alla fine avrebbero potuto farlo quando sarebbero stati libero dai loro impegni scolastici «potremmo giocare anche quando si calmerà»  
«Sai benissimo anche tu che non finirà per il momento, ma volevo così tanto giocare con te, proprio oggi che eravamo entrambi liberi, come posso accettarlo?»  
«Non farne una tragedia»  
«Una tragedia? Certo che è una tragedia! Un nubifragio non può impedire a me, il re della Hyoutei, di giocare?! Sa chi sono io!»  
A volte era infastidito da quegli atteggiamenti di Atobe, però capiva la sua frustrazione che provava, ma potevano fare ugualmente altro per passare il tempo.  
«Che ne dici di approfittarne e rimare un po’ di tempo assieme, è da tempo che non abbiamo una giornata libera, cosa ne pensi?»  
«Se sono questi i tuoi piani, non mi dispiacciano poi tanto»  
Tezuka non riuscì a non avvicinarsi a Atobe e baciarlo, dopotutto erano una coppia e tanto valeva trascorrere del tempo assieme, no?  
Alla fine il loro nemico non avrebbe mai potuto di fare attività non consone al loro interesse sportivo, visti tutti i loro impegni continui era giusto approfittarne ora che ne avevano la possibilità.  
«Che ne dici di andare nella tua stanza e intrattenerci in un altro modo»  
«Per me va più che bene. »


End file.
